


Sun-kissed Storm Clouds

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Other characters will be seen next chapter, This is the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine’s Day, like it’s barely noticeable, set during timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: “Christ, Omi-kun.” He clutched the area over his heart, feeling the rapid beat. “Warn a man before ya jump scare him.”“I thought you knew I was here. The bathroom door closing was a good enough sign,” Sakusa replied as he opened a cupboard door and picked out two bowls.“Well it’s not like I can hear that over the music.” He opened the fridge to get the soy sauce. “Hey, isn’t that mine?”The t-shirt Sakusa was wearing had a black Labrador stitched on it -a gift from his mother a few years ago- but the man wearing it shrugged in reply.“You bothered about it?”He paused. “Nah.”____________________Alternatively: SakuAtsu FluffThis is a continuation (7 months after) of ‘(Of) Sunshine Smiles and Broken Hearts’ that I took too long to write lol
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Considering (on Valentine’s Day) it will be a year since I joined ao3, I figured I should post something to celebrate it! So, here is SakuAtsu fluff! 
> 
> 2) Writing this doesn’t mean I’m not writing just fluff, there is going to be an angst fic for this ship once I find the time, just you watch! 
> 
> 3) This is a continuation of ‘(Of) Sunshine Smiles and Broken Hearts’ so go read that as well!!!
> 
> 4) Enjoy the chapter and leave a kudos and comment!

Beep. Beep. Be-

He groaned, it being muffled by his pillow, throwing a hand out and blindly searching for his phone until he felt the cold metal surface, tapping at it until the alarm shut off. 

Next time he set an alarm, he would at least make it play music so he wouldn’t be irritated once he woke up. 

Goosebumps forming along his arm, he debated sneaking back under the covers and staying warm, not wanting to expose himself to their freezing apartment...freezing? Dammit, the heating must’ve shut off in the early hours of the morning.

Using his arms to prop himself up and wincing at the cold air, he cracked open his eyes only to shut them at the rays of sunshine that snuck through the crack in the curtains. He’d ask Omi if they could buy some blackout curtains next weekend.

Wait- sunshine? What time was it? Checking his phone, he internally sighed with relief when it was only 8:30. They didn’t have practice until 10, so they wouldn’t need to rush the morning routine like last week.

Birds chirped and cars hummed outside their window as he tilted his head to face the mass of curls on the pillow next to him, debating how to wake his partner. 

He could kiss him awake, but that could backfire and they could end up sleeping again, knowing how the spiker loved his sleep. Binge watching Kakegurui until midnight wasn’t the brightest idea they’d had, even if Kiyoomi was meant to be the smart one in the relationship. 

“Atsu?” The curls moved, revealing half of the spiker’s face. Two moles dotted his pale face, eyes slowly blinking as he woke up. “What time ‘s it?” 

“8:30. We’ve got time, so do ya want pancakes or rice?” He murmured, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the morning. 

“Rice. We have a match later,” Omi yawned, sitting up in bed and stretching. It wasn’t too different to a cat. “Why’ve you been so obsessed with pancakes anyway, pancake day is in a few days.” 

“I wanna perfect flipping ‘em without one sticking to the ceiling.” Omi raised an eyebrow. “It’s happened before and there’s a good chance it’ll happen again.” 

“Okay Atsu,” Omi chuckled, the sound music to his ears. “Maybe tomorrow.” 

“Yes!” He cheered, finally having the motivation to throw off the warm bed covers and face the Arctic-like apartment. “Omi?”

“Hmm?”

“Is the heating programmed to switch off somewhere durin’ the night?” He shivered as he padded across the room, searching through the drawers for a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. 

“I think so.” The covers rustled, a cold body embracing him from behind. How was Omi still cold despite getting out of bed a few seconds ago?

“So that’s why I’m freezing my ass off.” A chuckle sounded, the breaths warm on his neck.

“You can just reset it.” 

“I could...but I’m lazy.” 

“It’s just the heating.” 

“Still lazy.” 

“And to think you’re a successful athlete.” 

“I’m motivated in different circumstances!” He slowly walked from the drawer to the door, the cold hands leaving him. “Imma take a quick shower then cook. Ya gonna water the flowers?”

“Sure.”  
_____________________________________________

He scrubbed down at a moderate pace, the scent of lavender filling the steamy bathroom as he dried himself and went through his facial routine- something he picked up from Omi. 

Shrugging on his t-shirt, he ran a hand through his hair, surprised at how soft it was compared to a few month ago. Omi was right about using conditioner for bleached hair, it really made a difference. ‘Samu would probably moan at him for not using it like he said years ago. 

Slipping into his dog slippers, he wondered over to the fridge-freezer, picking some eggs, spring onions, peppers, a bowl of leftover rice for the previous day and the container of chopped onions from the freezer. 

It still weirded him out to leave eggs in the fridge, but Omi insisted it reduced bacteria and kept them fresh, so he wasn’t going to argue. After all, the spiker was the more knowledgeable one about germs and illness. 

Leaving a pan to melt some butter, he cracked the eggs into a bowl on the kitchen table and whisked them, adding salt and herbs to the orange-yellow mixture. 

He scraped the onions into the now sizzling pan, the sound intensifying until he placed the lid over the pan. He’d leave those for a few minutes. 

“Omi-Omi? Ya in the shower yet?” He called out, the sound of water hitting tiles being the reply.

He shuffle-played one of his playlists on Spotify, turning up the volume as he hummed along to a Bruno Mars song. 

He quickly chopped the peppers and spring onions like ‘Samu taught him, checking the onions when he switched chopping vegetables to make sure he didn’t burn them like that one time. 

Mixing the rice with the now browned onions, he picked up the chorus, voice growing louder as he sang along. He didn’t have the best voice but it didn’t sound like shit, so he didn’t feel self-conscious about singing. Not anymore anyway. 

“That’s what I like, that’s what I like,” he sang, stirring the frying rice, the pleasant aroma now hovering around the kitchen as he picked up the bowl of egg mixture from the kitchen table. 

Pouring the eggs into the pan, he mixed it with the rice, adding a bit more salt before placing the lid on the pan.

“Smells good.”

He startled, almost dropping the utensil he was holding. 

“Christ, Omi-kun.” He clutched the area over his heart, feeling the rapid beat. “Warn a man before ya jump scare him.”

“I thought you knew I was here. The bathroom door closing was a good enough sign,” Sakusa replied as he opened a cupboard door and picked out two bowls. 

“Well it’s not like I can hear that over the music.” He opened the fridge to get the soy sauce. “Hey, isn’t that mine?” 

The t-shirt Sakusa was wearing had a black Labrador stitched on it -a gift from his mother a few years ago- but the man wearing it shrugged in reply. 

“You bothered about it?” 

He paused. “Nah.” 

Adding the soy sauce, he stirred the fried rice before leaving the lid on the pan but turning the heat off. 

“Okay, breakfast is ready!” He dished the fried rice into the bowls that Sakusa left on the countertop, placing them on the kitchen table after. Spoons and glasses of water were already there. 

A quiet ‘thank you for the meal’ was said before they dug in, ankles interlocked as they ate peacefully. 

A breeze from the ajar window brushed against the petals of the sunflowers and pansies on the windowsill, the sunshine keeping the apartment bright.


	2. Still Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) So this is my gift as a result of being on ao3 for a year! Tooth-rotting fluff and a bit of hurt/comfort because it’s fun to write. 
> 
> 2) So who was gonna tell my SakuAtsu fluff week was this week? No one? Well shit. 
> 
> 3) Enjoy the chapter and leave a kudos and comment! :)

Pinkies linked as they walked into training, he noticed Bokuto, Inunaki and Barnes were already starting warm-ups. 

“Are we late?” He asked, Kiyoomi shrugging in reply. “Bo-kun! We aren’t late right?” 

“Huh?” Bokuto stopped stretching and jogged towards them. “Nah, you two aren’t late.”

“Oh, so you just arrived early. That’s weird, isn’t Akaashi around?” It was unlike Bokuto to leave early when his husband was home, them wanting as much time together as possible.

“He is, but he had to leave early to turn in all the work he had.” Ah, that made sense. 

They warmed up, him helping Omi with stretches and the latter returning the act as they waited for the Adlers to arrive. 

It wasn’t that Omi hated touch, it was the mysophobia that made it difficult. However, after careful months learning boundaries and signals like twitching fingers and quirked lips, he’d found out what meant ‘I want a hug’ and ‘let me have me distance’, their relationship growing like a daffodil in spring. 

A hug early in the morning meant a good day, a kiss on the forehead meant average and a hand squeeze linked to bad day. There was always contact, it just needed to be limited sometimes. No problem. 

He’d learnt communication was the most important thing from day 1, so he was keen to keep the flow going, even if it resulted in a few arguments between them. 

They always cooled off in different rooms, a forehead kiss a symbol of forgiveness and a signal of willingness talk the problem out. 

“Atsu?” He looked up at Omi, his beloved finished wrapping his fingers with tape. Concern flickered in dark eyes, them searching to see why he’d been lost in his thoughts.

“Mm? ‘S nothin, don’t worry yer pretty head.” He smiled, knowing how Omi worried when he fell into his thoughts and sometimes didn’t climb out. 

The thoughts could be random things like what he planned to cook for dinner and what movie they were gonna watch tonight or it could be gut-clenching pre-match anxiety to the point where he struggled to breathe. 

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it struck with such intenseness that he drowned in the darkness of his thoughts, unable to fight the invisible claws dragging him down. 

Before Kiyoomi, he’d fight these thoughts off, spending a lot of his mental strength batting the thoughts away to focus on the match and throwing up a facade to block anyone seeing the ‘all-mighty’ Miya Atsumu crumble. 

He didn’t have to do that now.

He could fall into his thoughts and be helped out by warm hands and gentle words, them tearing a hole into the abyss that was his mind and letting the light in. He could feel safe and have his anxieties washed away through reassuring hand squeezes. 

Osamu used to keep him out of his thoughts through pre-match banter and meaningless arguments, distracting him until he needed to play. 

Kiyoomi quietly helped him through it, guiding him out of his tangled forest of thought until he was on the other side- the good side. 

When he played, nothing except strategy came to mind.  
‘We don’t need the memories’ applied all too well to the volleyball court. All that was needed was play and how to win. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata called out, waving energetically to his husband as the rest of the Schweiden Adlers walked through the doors, all dressed in kit and ready to play. 

“So what’re we settling for this time, Omi?” He asked, referencing to their mini-competition which occurred during games. 

“Service aces,” his boyfriend replied as he watched Ushijima talk to Kageyama.

“We always do service aces against the Adlers. Is it ‘cause ya wanna challenge me ‘cause ya know I’m better?”

“Sure, but who won last time?”

“Shut up Omiii. It’s only ‘cause I was workin’ on another hybrid that time.”

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that.”

“Yer so mean,” he whined.

“Only to you,” Kiyoomi chuckled, squeezing his hand before lining up.

They started the match, Kiyoomi having the first serve.  
He was opposite Kageyama, their eyes briefly meeting as everyone waited for Kiyoomi to start the game.

He wondered when Kageyama would stop chickening out of having the ‘child conversation’ with Hinata, since he knew Hinata didn’t mind the idea of adopting. 

A drunk Hinata was a very wild, honest Hinata, as he’d learned a few months ago. 

Maybe he’d give a hint after the match? Kageyama had only texted him about it recently, but if the subject was really bothering him, he’d stop avoiding it.

Kiyoomi’s serve rocketed over the net, Romero being unable to receive it in time and Kiyoomi scoring a service ace!

“Yes Omi!” Bokuto cheered, Hinata giving a high-five to the spiker as the black-haired spiker smirked at Atsumu. 

‘Game on,’ he thought as they went back to their positions. 

Kiyoomi scored another service ace before Ushijima received his jump-floater, sending it to Kageyama and Hoshiumi spiking it.

Meian’s receive, Bokuto’s receive- he dumped the ball, hiding a frown when Heiwajima received it.  
Hoshiumi, Hirugami -Hinata’s block- Kageyama, Heiwajima, Hoshiumi!

2-1 MSBY. 

The long rallies continued unless there was a service ace, both teams unwavering in strength throughout the first set as various blocks and spikes scored points. 

Adrenaline flowed through him as he set to Kiyoomi, the spiker’s wrist giving the ball a nasty curve as it hit the other side of the court.

Cheers echoed across their side of the court as he fist-bumped his boyfriend, a glint in their eyes as they settled back into their positions. 

9-10 to the Adlers, but they were catching up despite the other team’s early lead.

Bokuto’s serve, Hoshiumi’s receive, Ushijima’s cross-shot-

“Got it!” He yelled, directing the ball to Inunaki with stinging arms. It seemed Ushijima’s spikes became fiercer with time.

Inunaki set to Meian -a trick they’d picked up thanks to Hinata- but their captain’s spike was blocked by Hirugami, a smile on the blocker’s face when the ball hit the floor before Hinata could get to it. 

A pity too, Inunaki’s set was pretty good, the libero working with Atsumu to better his sets. 

Kageyama’s serve, Barnes’ receive- Atsumu watched as the ball flew towards him, glancing at the available spikers. Hinata and Sakusa were too far back- Bokuto met his eye, the spiker knowing what he was planning and already running up. 

He made a fast set, grinning when Bokuto slammed the ball down on the Adlers’ side just as Hirugami reached it. 

17-18 MSBY.

He’d been working with Bokuto on fast sets since last season. Hinata mentioned it, all of them knowing how it could blow past many blocks considering they’d seen Hinata and Kageyama’s super quick at some point. 

They hadn’t reached Kageyama’s level, but they were close enough for it to be used in a real match with a 70% success rate.

Atsumu was up to serve now, finally able to catch up on their service ace competition. 

‘I won’t use the hybrid yet, I actually want to score first,’ he thought as he threw the ball in the air, sprinting up and slamming his hand against it.

It hit the floor a second later. 

He cheered as he fist-bumped Bokuto. He wasn’t losing today. 

2 service aces later, it was clear he was having a great day, an arsenal of serves working in his favour. His extra training was paying off even if this was a practice match. 

They won the first set and the Adlers won the second, each proving why they kept their reputation of top tier teams. 

The last set was fought for with fierce claws and snarls, neither team willing to concede, their competitive spirits at the highest point.

Receiving Ushijima’s serve, Atsumu sent it to Hinata, the spiker emergency-setting to Bokuto.

Atsumu grimaced when Bokuto’s spike was blocked, Inunaki sending the ball to him at an awkward angle. 

‘Low set,’ he thought, catching Kiyoomi’s eye before tensing his core when he’d leant back far enough.

“Omi!” He yelled, setting it to where he knew Kiyoomi would spike. 

Many said Atsumu and Kageyama were the top two setters in Japan and they were right, however, they also thought Kageyama had more precision. 

They were wrong.

Kiyoomi slammed the ball down on the Adlers’ side of the court.

The Jackals won.  
_____________________________________________

“What do you feel like for dinner?” Kiyoomi asked as they neared the corner store, Atsumu being keen to pick up some stuff for baking after winning the match raised his already good mood.

“Are ya cooking or is it takeaway?” He welcomed the warm air of the store, the weather having been harsh gusts of wind and a bit of snow over the past few days. The sun can be very deceptive. 

“I’m feeling takeaway but it depends how hungry you feel.” 

His stomach grumbled and he blushed with embarrassment. “Well there’s ya answer.”

“Takeaway it is. I’ll cook when Osamu drops off Kita-san’s rice.”

“Fair enough, and ya can drop the ‘-san’, he told ya that when he came to our last match.” 

Kiyoomi grumbled something as they wandered down the baking aisle. “Which flour do you need?”

“Hmm? Plain flour.” 

“Sugar?”

“Normal.”

“Chocolate?” 

“That’s yer sweet tooth.” He laughed as Kiyoomi’s pale hand rescinded from where the plain chocolate was, seeing the signs of a pout behind his boyfriend’s mask. “There’s chocolate near the till, ya can pick something from there.”

Their banter continued through their shopping trip and stroll back to their apartment, Atsumu shuddering at the icy arms that embraced him when he opened the door.

“For god’s sake! Is the heating broken or something?” He groaned, smacking the lights on and leaving the bag of groceries on the counter. 

He stalked to the small utility room, tripping over the fallen mop and cursing. 

“‘M not sure, but I’ll contact Meian or Coach Foster if it is,” Kiyoomi’s voice called out, muffled from being in another room. He must be going to have a shower. 

“Christ, it’s 5°C!” He exclaimed, turning on the heating and walking to the kitchen. “Did ya not shut the window earlier?” 

“...maybe.”

“Kiyoomi!” He scolded before a door shut. 

Turning towards the windowsill, he found the open window and shut it. Hopefully the flowers hadn’t had too much off their lifespan cut off from the crappy weather. 

Scrolling through takeaway services, he was caught between choosing Indian or Chinese when Kiyoomi said the shower was free.

Craving warmth, he gathered his things and entered in the shower, muscles relaxing as hot water streamed down his body. 

Steam rose as he cleaned himself and when he wiped down the shower, knowing how both of them would be annoyed if the steam left any marks on the shower glass.

Sliding down the hallway in his fluffy socks and almost falling over, he held back a sigh of contentment. He was warm in Kiyoomi’s hoodie and jogging bottoms, finally registering the music playing on the speaker.

“...and after all this time, I’m still into you.” His head snapped towards where Kiyoomi’s low voice came from.  
Omi, sitting on the sofa, bobbing his head as he scrolled through a takeaway menu on his iPad.

It was so domestic that Atsumu almost melted on the spot. 

“I should be over all the butterflies, but I’m into you, I’m into you.”

“And baby even on our worst nights,” Atsumu joined in, voice clearly worse compared to Omi’s angelic one. “I’m into you, I’m into you.”

“Let ‘em wonder how we got this far-” a soft smile appeared on Kiyoomi’s face “-‘cause I don’t really need to wonder at all.” 

Half the team were surprised when they revealed they were dating (namely Inunaki, Meian and Atsumu himself, because he didn’t think he’d have his love accepted for once) and the other half predicted it (Hinata, Bokuto and Barnes). 

Upon asking them, Bokuto and Hinata revealed that they’d learnt from their own relationships that opposites attract, and Barnes said in (slightly rough) Japanese, that he could see their tension from day one. 

“‘Cause after all this time,” Kiyoomi’s arms encircled his waist, “I’m still into you.” 

They stood there, in the middle of their living room, content to embrace each other instead of ordering food they both knew they wanted.

After a minute or so, Kiyoomi pulled back. Onyx eyes met hazel as a pale hand cupped Atsumu’s cheek. His eyes fluttered shut at the loving action, affection always treasured.

“I love you.”

He took a few seconds to register his boyfriend’s words.  
He swallowed the lump in his throat as he formulated a response.

“Atsu?” He opened his eyes, not expecting to see a frown on Omi’s face. “Why’re you crying?” 

“W-wha?” He murmured, eyes widening slightly when he touched his cheek and his fingers came away wet. “Oh...”

“What’s wrong? Was it me?” Cold hands cupped his cheeks as fingers gently wiped away tears.

“I- no, no, it’s not you. It’s um...” He struggled to find the words to respond. “It’s been a while since a-anyone’s said that to me,” he admitted, ignoring his shuddering breaths. 

His walls were crumbling faster than he expected, bricks too worn down by feelings of worthlessness and being unwanted. Love after love, this was the first time it’d been requited and accepted. 

His biting words and fiery retorts pushed others away, leaving him to resort to dark one-night stands that left him cold in the sheets by daybreak.

No one wanted Miya Atsumu, asshole volleyball player who pushed his teammates ‘too hard’ when in reality, all he wanted was to push them to their best. He wanted to bring out their full potential and lift them to the highest point possible.

Albeit, he didn’t express it in the nicest way, he wasn’t sure how to. Flowery words weren’t his speciality. 

But this...being wanted...it was new. 

Being loved by someone that wasn’t in a platonic way was new. 

Being loved was new. 

“It’s the first time I’ve been loved romantically. It’s the first time someone’s said ‘I love you’ to me and meant it,” he explained, holding Kiyoomi’s hands in his trembling ones. “I’m so, so happy to have you in my life.” He breathed out shakily. “Thank you for loving me.”

“If anything,” Kiyoomi brought him in for another hug, “I should be thanking you. For being patient, for giving me my space when needed, for loving me as much as I love you.” Atsumu’s heart swelled. “Thank you.” 

He cried himself out, head buried into Kiyoomi’s shoulder as comforting words were murmured into his ear, none of which he picked up.

“You feeling better now?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want me to order the food?”

“Please.” 

“Okay.” Atsumu lifted his head, grimacing at the soreness in his eyes. “Indian or Chinese?”

“Chinese.”

“Alright. Go and wash your face and we can watch whatever’s on while we wait.” He nodded, padding over to the bathroom.

Splashing cold water on his face, he processed the fact that he’d broken down in front of Omi. He hadn’t broken down like that in front of someone since he’d left Inarizaki. 

Osamu hadn’t seen any of his breakdowns since they happened at night and they didn’t share a room anymore, the distance too great to see and comfort each other. 

FaceTiming was an option, but calling at ass-o’clock in the morning wasn’t viable unless it was an emergency. 

He was fine, no, great now. He weakly smiled at the thought of not having to face his breakdowns alone now. 

The asshole Miya, the less preferred twin, finally chosen.

It’d taken a ton of pining, communication and patience, but he was in a relationship with the love of his life and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He stumbled back into the living room, curling next to Omi on the sofa and nuzzling into his beloved’s neck. 

A volleyball match played lowly in the background as they enjoyed being in each other’s presence, bodies warm and hearts content.

“Kiyoomi?” He asked softly, not wanting to disturb the domestic atmosphere.

“Hmm?” The vibrations from Omi’s voice sent pleasant shivers throughout his body.

“I love you too.”


End file.
